femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apples (Night Shift)
Apples (Zia Kelly) is the secondary villainess In the 2018 action short movie Night Shift she worked for Jo. Early in the film she sits nonchalantly at a table taking bites out of apples as two cops, Bianca Fury (the heroine) and her partner confront Jo and her gang. Bianca's partner is killed and a fight ensues after which Bianca is captured. Apples smirks a bit as they lead Bianca away. However, Bianca escapes and takes on Jo's gang, fighting her way through the building. Meanwhile Apples shows her psychopathic tendencies, dragging Bianca's partner's dead body over to a wall. She gets blood on her hands, briefly seems annoyed and then wipes her hands on the front of her sweatshirt. She seems to be considering what to do and then picks up a drill, apparently to use on the body. Jo, watching video feeds, sees her gang decimated by Bianca and sends Apples to take care of Bianca. Bianca reaches the nerve center of the gang, beats up one more henchman and then quickly works to disconnect a hard drive full of evidence to take with her. As she leaves the room, Apples is standing there calmly waiting with her apple. Her back is to apples, so she doesn't see her right away, but she hears Apples take a bite and turns around. Apples could have launched a surprise attack. She knew that Bianca had taken out the rest of the gang with her bare hands, but she is so confident of her own superiority that she chose to savor the experience, making herself known and studying her victim. Bianca is unsure what to make of Apples, standing there so nonchalantly, almost sleepily, and looking at her. Apples says not to worry about the blood, "It's not mine." She pauses and adds the provocation, "It's your partner's." She pauses again, chews and swallows her last bite of apple, and then easily steps into a fighting posture. Bianca charges and the fight is on. It's a brutal back and forth battle between two big, strong, skilled women punching and kicking each other relentlessly. Bianca is aided by the body armor she's wearing, but Apples has only a short sweatshirt and sweatpants. It's a seesaw battle with Apples mostly ahead, but Bianca finally gets in a good punch that rocks Apples and bloodies her nose. Apples is done having fun - she's ready to finish the fight. Both women are breathing hard as Apples throws herself back into the fight. Apples throws kicks and punches into the body armor on Bianca's midsection, but Bianca replies with hard knees into Apples' solid, but unprotected, belly. The exchange takes more of a toll on Apples than Bianca and Bianca manages to shove her away. They both gasp for air and then Bianca does a hip throw, crashing Apples painfully onto the hard floor. Again they gasp for air and when Bianca tries to attack, Apples gets her into a scissors hold and begins bashing her trapped head. Bianca gets away and both rise to their feet. Bianca is out of gas and can no longer really defend or respond to Apples' flurry of punches and kicks. Apples kicks her to the ground and then, knowing she has won, Apples reverts to her nonchalant self and carelessly ambles toward Bianca. The end of the fight is frustratingly out of character with the rest of the fight and unimaginative. Apples steps into a coil of wire, which Bianca yanks on, causing Apples to fall and hit her head. The fall make her groggy and she slowly and weakly tries to resist as Bianca wraps the cord around her neck and strangles her. Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Brunette Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Demise: Strangled Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Martial Artist Category:Henchwoman Category:Bare Stomach Category:Psychotic Category:Woman Kills Villainess